


Online Class

by ShiningTEA



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chaos, Gen, Quarantine, online class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningTEA/pseuds/ShiningTEA
Summary: The 104th cadets has been having online classes during quarantine for a while now. But today had been more chaotic than usual.
Relationships: Minor Levi/Erwin Smith - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Online Class

**Author's Note:**

> It recently got announced that schools are going to be reopened on the 15th of July. Aww man :(((
> 
> But that gave me the idea of this story :D
> 
> ♥♡

_Brringg_  
_Bring_  
_Bring_  
_Br-_

Jean groaned as he reached for his phone. He turned off the alarm in hopes to get the annoying screechy noises to stop. Jean glared at the screen. It was currently 7 o'clock in the morning. _Ugh, I can't believe we have to wake up so fucking early in the morning just to stare at our screens for the whole day!_

After a whole week of quarantine, Jean's school decided to start doing online classes. Though most parents were satisfied with the school's idea of a way to continue learning, the majority of the students were pissed that their free time were getting disrupted. That included Jean. He honestly found it ironic that electronic devices weren't allowed at school, but now that their stuck at home, they have to use it to _'go to school'._

Before getting ready for class, Jean skimmed through the 60+ messages he got from his class group chat. His class teacher, Mr Shadis, had announced that the government was planning to open school in two weeks. The following messages were just overexaggerated reactions by Jean's classmates.

** _Class 10 Corps_ **  
_Sasha : nooooo_  
_Connie: Dang, I was hoping it would last the whole year_  
_Daz : this must be a punishment from god for not doing any of my homeworks_  
_Marco : It's great that we're finally going back to school._  
_Armin : Yeah, this must be a blessing_

And apparently, around half of his classmates won't be attending class today because of a bad connection or something.

**_ Class 10 Corps _ **  
_Thomas : Mr, Shadis, I might not come to class today. My wifi's having some problems_  
_Mina : Yeah, mine too._  
_Hanna : Same_  
_Franz : same_  
_Daz : yo what the hell, me too_  
_Armin : Maybe we should cancel class for today_  
_Mr Shadis: Your online classes will still go on as normal._

_Huh._ Jean thought, _Mine's working just fine._

***

"Hello, kiddos!" Hange waved enthusiastically at the camera. "Today I'm going to be doing an experiment for you guys to see! Doesn't that sound fun?!"

 _Holy-_ Why did the school have to put their loud chemistry teacher as the first class. It was too early for all this noise. Jean wasn't surprised to see that he wasn't the only one trying to block the noise out by closing his ears. Connie was even prepared beforehand. He had two pillows tied around both of his ears.

Jean clicked on the chat box.

_**Chat box** _   
_Armin : Ow, my ears_  
_Connie: Hahah, and u all laughed at me for doing this_  
_Connie: Well look whos laughing now_  
_Jean : You look like an idiot_  
_Ymir : how r u even gonna listen to teacher_  
_Connie: ..._  
_Eren : pfft, i bet Connie can still here Dr Zoe's loud shouting_

Thankfully Moblit, their assistant chemistry teacher, informed Hange of their loudness.

"Um, Dr Zoe, the kids and I would appreciate it if you could talk a bit softer."

Hange paused their explanation of the different chemicals that's required for the experiment. "Oh? I'm sorry! Is this better?!"

Moblit winced. "Maybe don't go to close to the screen? Try sitting a bit farther from your computer."

Hange pushed their chair a few inches back. "Is this fine?!"

"Mm, it's good enough."

_**Chat box** _   
_Eren : your a gift to this world, Mr Berner_  
_Connie: May God bless you_  
_Sasha : my ears are saying "thank you mr berner"_  
_Reiner: What a hero_  
_Reiner: We salute you Mr B_

"So as I was saying," Hange continued, "after you've poured half a cup of hydrogen peroxide into the bottle, add a squirt of dish soap and swirl it gently."

Hange squirted dish soap into the bottle and proceeded to swirl the mixture not-so-gently until it kept on spilling out of the bottle. "You can also add some food colouring to give your elephant toothpaste a more fun look! Once you're done with that, get a measuring cup and mix a bit of yeast and a bit more warm water. This yeast mixture acts as a catalyst, which is used to speed up a reaction."

As Hange mixed the yeast and water together, Moblit said, "Dr Zoe, I don't think you should add that much yeast. The textbook says to add only one tablespoon of yeast and three tablespoons of warm water."

"I believe the textbook also says 'the more the yeast, the bigger the reaction'."

Moblit shook his head. "No, I don't think it does. And that's not such a good thing, considering the fact that you're doing this inside your bedroom."

"Shhh, Moblit! This is my office. And don't worry too much." Hange began to pour the yeast mixture into the hydrogen peroxide. "It might take a wh-"

The elephant toothpaste exploded everywhere. Jean couldn't see anything. His teacher's camera was covered in the toothpaste stuff.

"Dr Zoe!" Moblit stood up from his chair. "Shit- Are you okay?!"

"I'm... fine. I told you yeast makes the reaction bigger." Hange tried to laugh but she ended up groaning in pain.

"Did the elephant toothpaste come into contact with your skin?!" Moblit asked worriedly.

"Umm... yes? But it's nothing to worry about."

"That's it." Moblit scrambled for his keys. "I'm heading to your place."

The students watched as Hange weakly protested until they all heard the sound of a door opening and closing.

_**Chat box** _   
_Marco : I hope Dr Zoe isn't hurt too badly._  
_Armin : The way Mr Berner reacted makes it seem serious_  
_Armin : But then again, Mr Berner always react like that to everything_  
_Jean : Can't we go one chemistry class without Dr Zoe exploding something?_  
_Connie: Is class over_  
_Ymir : idk_

"Hey, kiddos?" Are you guys still there?" Hange asked. "You can go to your next class now. Class is over!"

***

"Oh, hello everyone." Mike said.

Jean sighed gratefully. He was thankful for his art teacher's calm and soothing voice. A complete opposite of his previous class.

"You guys are early." Mike muttered, "For once."

_**Chat box** _   
_Sasha: dr zoe blew up their house_  
_Marco: So Mr Berner went to go check on them._

Mike rolled his eyes. "Typical. I mean, terrible. That's terrible."

_**Chat box** _   
_Ymir : XD_  
_Connie: Lol_  
_Reiner: Haha oof_

"Anyways, today we are going to be learning about the different types of paint. Though the paint are different, all good paint will have a similar smell of plants. Bad paint, however, usually has a dusty and bleach smell to it." Mike scrunched up his nose in disgust.

_**Chat box** _   
_Eren: but teacher, all my paint smells like dust and bleach_  
_Eren: i thought that's the natural smell??_

"Hm?" Mike squinted as he read the words on the screen. "Eren Jaeger says that his paint only smells like dust and bleach. And he apparently think that's the natural smell. Well, you're wrong. You have got yourself some bad quality paint. How sad."

_**Chat box** _   
_Sasha : :0_  
_Ymir : o buuurn_  
_Jean : Get wrecked Eren_  
_Connie: Get wrekt_  
_Sasha : get wrekt_  
_Ymir : get wrekt_  
_Eren : SHUT UP_  
_Sasha : get wrekt_  
_Reiner : Okay guys, we get it. Eren got wrekt_  
_Marco : Stop spamming the chat box._

"An example of the smell of a good quality acrylic paint, is the smell of fern." Mike opened the lid of acrylic paint and brought it closer to the camera. He inhaled deeply. "Ahh, can you smell that fresh smell of fern?"

_**Chat box** _   
_Connie: Hey guys_  
_Connie: Is this art class or an ASMR video?_  
_Ymir : lmaooo_

"Next we have oil paint."

After 20 minutes of Mr Zacharias's paint sniffing, Jean was starting to get sleepy. He could see that he wasn't the only one. Christa was rubbing her eyes tiredly, Connie and Sasha were trying to entertain themselves with their pencils, Bertholdt was starting to nod off and Annie and Eren were already sound asleep.

_**Chat box** _   
_Jean : Annie and Eren's sleeping_  
_Armin : Someone should wake them up_  
_Connie: Howd u expect us to do dat_  
_Mikasa: i can wake eren up_  
_Ymir : ??_  
_Marco : ?_  
_Connie: She's gonna use her Mikasa Magik_

Everyone, except for Mike, Eren and Annie, watched as Mikasa stood up and grabbed a pillow from her bed. They couldn't see Mikasa anymore as she walked away from the camera.

Seconds later, a pillow came flying into view of Eren's camera. The pillow hit his head hard enough to wake him up.

Eren groaned. "What the-" He looked over to where Mikasa stood behind her window. "Oi, Mikasa! Why'd you do that?!"

"This is why you shouldn't leave your window wide open while you sleep." Mikasa said.

_**Chat box** _   
_Armin : Great job, Mikasa_  
_Marco : How did you even do that?_  
_Jean : They live next to each other😒_  
_Jean : And Annie's still sleeping_  
_Christa: we should just let her rest._  
_Eren : what?!_  
_Eren : NO FAIR_

"Are you guys still listening?" Mike asked suspiciously. "I was talking ab-"

_'Mike Zacharias has left the meeting'_

_**Chat box** _   
_Connie: What the_  
_Sasha : uhhhh_  
_Ymir : welp_  
_Reiner : Where's teacher??_  
_Connie: He left the meeting lol_  
_Marco : I don't think he would do that on purpose._  
_Marco : It might be the wifi problems._

_'Mike Zacharias has joined the meeting'_

Mike's distressed face was pressed to his computer's camera. "Kids! Someone's trying to kick me out of the online class. You may all leave for your next class-"

_'Mike Zacharias has left the meeting'_

**_Chat box_ **   
_Christa : oh no!_  
_Armin : Who would do such a thing?_

***

After another two hours of classes and chaos, it was time for their last class; history. Jean couldn't wait to finally be done with it.

Armin was currently explaining to Erwin why they were so early and what had happened in their previous classes.

Erwin frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. I hope we'll be able to carry out our lesson smoothly. If this problem gets any more out of hand, we'll have to temporarily stop the online classes."

_**Chat box** _   
_Sasha : yayyyy_  
_Connie : Yesss_  
_Ymir : wooo_  
_Reiner : That sucks_  
_Connie : Wot_  
_Connie : Dont tell me u actually enjoy online classes?_  
_Marco : I kinda do._  
_Armin : Same_  
_Connie : Sickos_  
_Eren : well, that's why we aren't stupid like you, Connie_  
_Jean : Says the guy that fell asleep during class_  
_Mr Smith: No fighting in the chat box, please. :)_

Erwin's history class started out quite smoothly. Though after about 5 minutes, he began to have slight problems with the Internet connection. But Erwin assured his students that it was nothing too worrisome. So far the class was problem free, until they reached halfway through their lesson.

"Can anyone tell me what clothing the Ancient Greek wore?" Erwin asked.

Marco unmuted his mic. "Mr Smith, I would like to answer the question."

Erwin smiled. "Go ahead, Marco."

"Men mostl-wore-but women ho-er w- chi-" Marco's mic started lagging.

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat yourself?"

"Oh, sure. I- women- ho- wait- some-wrong- Mr-" Now Marco's movements on the screen were blurry and also started to lag.

_'Marco Bodt has left the meeting'_

Erwin raised a brow. "It seems that Marco has left. Does anyone know what happened?"

Jean reached for his phone. He texted Marco.

_Jean : Hey Marco_  
_Jean : You alright?_  
_Marco: Ah, sorry._  
_Marco: My wifi's having some problems. If I can't make it back to class, can you send me the notes and homeworks?"_  
_Jean : Mm ok_  
_Marco: Thanks, Jean! :D_

Jean hesitatingly unmuted his mic. "Marco said that his wifi's having problems."

"Oh, that's unfortunate. Would you like to help Marco answer the question, then?"

"Uh..." _Damn it,_ Jean thought, _Marco's gonna pay for this._ "..Okay. So basically, they wore chiffon, I think. Wait, no. That's bread."

_**Chat box** _   
_Eren : HAHAHAHAHA_  
_Eren : Jean, blink twice if Sasha's possessing you and you need help_  
_Connie: XDD_  
_Sasha : heyyy, dont mistake me with this sad excuse of a 'food expert'_  
_Sahsa : everyone knows that chiffon is a cake_

Jean growled. "Eren! I swear, I will murder-"

"Jean." Erwin said in a warning tone.

Jean breathed in deeply. Then he exhaled as he tried to refrain from plotting Eren's murder. Jean muttered, "Sorry, Mr Smith. Um, so, the Ancient Greek also wore soft clothes-"

There was a knock on Jean's door. "Jean-boy."

"Mum?!" Jean turned around so quickly that he cracked his neck. He held his neck in pain. "Ah-fuck."

Everyone watched as the doorknob turned, and the door opened, revealing Jean's sweet mum. "I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some sandwiches."

Jean, feeling embarrassed, immediately walked over to his mother. "Didn't I tell you not to disturb me?! I'm having an online class!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are your friends there?" Jean's mum looked at the computer screen and smiled. "Hi, Jean's friends!"

The colour pink took over Jean's skin. "Ugh, just give me this!" Jean snatched the plate of sandwiches from his mum's hands. "Now, get out!"

Before Jean's mum exited the room, she said, "If you need anything else, just-"

"Yeah, yeah. Go!" Jean slammed the door after his mother had finally stepped out. He stomped back to his desk. Jean angrily dropped the plate he was holding next to his computer.

_**Chat box** _   
_Eren: you see that, Mr Smith?_  
_Eren: jean boy is a trashy son that treats his mum like trash_  
_Eren: it honestly pisses me off_  
_Eren: WE SHOULD PUT JEAN BOY IN JAIL_

Jean was fuming. He clenched his fists. "EREN JAEGER, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! Once this whole quarantine thing is over, you're gonna regret-"

Erwin muted Jean's mic. "Jean, please, sit down. Your classmate is right. We should treat our mothers with respect and love."

_**Chat box** _   
_Eren: yeah JEAN BOY_

Jean sat back down on his chair. He grabbed his phone to text Eren after he gave a murderous look to his computer screen.

_Jean: JUST YOU WAIT JAEGER_  
_Eren: WHY TF WOULD I WAIT FOR YOU_  
_Eren: HORSE SHIT💩💩_  
_Jean: ENJOY YOUR LAST 2 WEEKS OF LIVING_  
_Jean: 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸_

Eren unmuted his mic. "Sir, Jean's sending me death threats."

Erwin sighed. "Just stop fighting, you two. Anyways, Jean was only partially right. The Ancient Greek did not wear chiffon, but they did, however, wore chiton, which is a form of tunic that fastens at the shoulder. While women would wear long tunics called the peplos, men would wear a wrap called the himation."

"Now I would like to give a bit of insight on Ancient Greek art. Ancient Greeks decorated almost every part of their lives. Like their buildings, the inside of their homes, city streets and so on." Erwin lit up. "Oh, that reminds me. I have a few coins from Ancient Greece that are also an example of Ancient Greeks art."

Erwin stood up and scrambled around his room but there were unfortunately no coins in sight. "Hmm, they don't seem to be here. I must've left them outside." Erwin headed for the door. Before he went out, he said, "You kids wait here. I'll be right back."

_**Chat box** _   
_Reiner: Don't you worry Mr Smith_  
_Reiner: We'll be good students_  
_Armin : Hopefully_  
_Ymir : welp ;)_  
_Sasha : time to partayyy_

The second the door closed, everyone began to do their own thing. Jean and Eren were presenting the ways they were going to kill each other, Ymir was flexing her muscles to a flustered Christa, Armin and Mikasa were quietly reading their textbooks, and Connie played rave music while Sasha spun around in her chair, eating her chips.

And it seemed like Reiner, Annie and Bertholdt were in a group call with each other. Annie's expression was bored like always, and Bertholdt was nodding quite worriedly, to what Reiner was happily explaining. In fact, Reiner was so happy that he slammed his hand onto his desk. He must've accidentally unmuted his mic because everyone could hear what he was saying.

"-so perfect. We just have to continue kicking teachers out, while Annie does her magic to slow down the Internet and _boom_ , online class'll be canceled."

_**Chat box** _   
_Ymir : oh damn_  
_Connie: Shoot_  
_Connie: Plot twist_  
_Sahsa : AHHHHHH_  
_Eren : chill guys_  
_Eren : it's probably just a stupid prank_  
_Armin : ...I don't think it is_

"What- Bertholdt? My mic?" Reiner looked at his computer screen. His face turned to pure horror. "Shit."

Bertholdt quickly unmuted his mic. "Wait, Reiner's just kidding. This is a joke right, Reiner?"

"No, it's not." Reiner smiled desperately. "Come on guys, I thought you hate online classes. Connie? Sasha- Eren? If we work together, we can cancel them."

Connie unmuted his mic and the others followed shortly after. "Well, yeah, but sabotaging is a bit too far."

"This isn't right. This isn't you, Reiner." Eren said, still hopeful. "You're a good student. You're the cool big brother we look up to."

"Would you just quit it?!" Reiner held his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to do it. But do you know how stressful it is to do this, with all the shit I have to deal with at home?"

"Everyone has to deal with shit. Especially at this fucked up time we're at in the world." Jean said.

Bertholdt muttered. "We know. But Reiner..."

Ymir beamed. "Don't worry, Reiner. I'd be happy to help you get rid of the online classes."

Christa frowned. "Ymir, don't encourage him."

"Reiner!" Eren shouted. "Who was it?! Who's the one threatening you to do this? Was it Jean?"

"You bastard, I didn't do shit! You and Connie are the most likely to do something like that."

"Oi oi oi. Calm your horses." Connie pointed to his screen. "If anyone, you should be suspecting Sasha."

Sahsa gasped. "What?! Why me?"

Jean laughed. "Yeah, Sasha's too stupid to come up with something like this. Connie too-"

"Hey!" Sasha and Connie said in unison.

"-So the real suspect here is Annie. I mean, just look at her. With an angry face like that, you can get anyone to do anything!"

Annie glared. "Excuse me?"

"Hah, it makes sense." Eren slammed his fist onto his palm. "It takes one angry face to know one. So it must be you, Jean!"

"Mikasa," Armin said, "is there a way you could make Eren quiet? That might calm things down."

Mikasa shook her head. "I would knock him out but he already closed his window."

"Anyways," Annie crossed her arms. "What if I told you I was the one being threatened?"

Christa tried to calm everyone down before they erupted into chaos. "Guys! Please stop attacking each other." She pleaded.

But it was too late. Christa couldn't be heard for the screams of her classmates drowned out her voice. It seemed like the fighting would go on forever.

Until they all heard the sound of a door creaking open.

"Shit, it's Mr Smith!" Jean said.

The students' loud shouting came to an abrupt stop. They silently watched as the door opened, slowly revealing a familiar short man with black hair who was definitely not Mr Smith. The short man grumbled, "Tch. What a mess." as he sweeped the floor.

_**Chat box** _   
_Connie : Oi, whos dis guy?_  
_Eren : wait_  
_Eren : isn't that mister Levi, the janitor?_  
_Armin : Yeah, it is_  
_Sasha : why's he here?_  
_Sasha : i thought we're supposed to be social distancing_  
_Christa : i think he lives with mr smith_  
_Jean : What? Why??_  
_Mikasa : they're dating_  
_Eren : WHAT_  
_Jean : NO WAY_  
_Connie : GIRL U CRAY CRAY_

Everyone was too distracted with typing out their confusion that they didn't notice Erwin had entered the room.

"Levi, did you see those coins I collected?" Erwin asked.

"You mean those dusty old rabbit shit?" Levi reached for his back pocket and retrieved a few coins. He raised a brow. "They were lying around on the floor."

Erwin smiled sheepishly. "Oh, yeah. Thank you, darling."

"Yeah, yeah." Levi handed Erwin the coins.

As Erwin took the coins he placed an arm around Levi's waist. Erwin pushed a strand of Levi's hair back as he leaned in to him. From the students perspective, it almost looked like they were about to-

_**Chat box** _   
_Jean : kiss. THEYRE GONNA FUCKING KISS!!!_  
_Connie : GET A ROOM_  
_Connie : Oh wait :/_  
_Sasha : ABORT ABORT ABORT_  
_Eren : JAKWNHUEIWJDBE_  
_Eren : MSJWHWIWKW_  
_Mikasa: eren, stop banging your head on your keyboard_  
_Ymir : yay, free porn_  
_Christa: ;-;_  
_Reiner : You guys should've helped me cancel the class_  
_Reiner : Now we have to see this_  
_Armin : You can always close your eyes though_

_'Marco Bodt has joined the meeting'_

"Hey, guys! I'm finally back. I know who's the one that's been-" Marco's eyes widened as he watched Erwin and Levi lock lips. "M-Mr Smith?"

Erwin quickly turned to look at his computer. "Shit, I forgot. The camera's still on."

Levi whacked Erwin's forehead. "Idiot."

Marco collapsed.

_**Chat box** _   
_Connie : Oof_  
_Sasha : oof_  
_Ymir : oof_  
_Christa: poor marco_

"Marco, are you alright?!" Jean asked.

"Ugh..." Marco groaned. "Don't worry. I'm... fine."

***

As the class calmed down, Erwin announced that their lesson would end early for today. But before the students left, Eren opened his chat box.

_**Chat box** _   
_Eren : hey reiner_  
_Eren : i don't know what the hell is going on in your home_  
_Eren : but i hope you know that you can always talk to us_  
_Armin : We're just a phone call away_  
_Marco : You've always guided and supported us._  
_Marco : So why don't we support you for a change._  
_Christa: we're all in this together :)_  
_Connie : I love you bro_  
_Reiner : Ah shit, you guys are gonna make me tear up :')_  
_Reiner : Thanks alot_  
_Eren : np man_  
_Jean : It's like you always say_  
_Eren : friends help friends_  
_Jean : Bastard, I was gonna say that_

**Author's Note:**

> Hahah, this was originally meant to be a bit funny and light but I kinda made it emotional at the end there.
> 
> Welp, stay safe everyone and thanks for reading! ♥♡♥♡


End file.
